Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and, more particularly, to end effector assemblies for energy-based surgical devices and methods of manufacturing end effector assemblies for energy-based surgical devices.
Background of Related Art
A surgical forceps is a plier-like device which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Energy-based surgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise energy control and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue. Typically, once tissue is sealed, the surgeon has to accurately sever the tissue along the newly formed tissue seal. Accordingly, many tissue sealing devices have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member which effectively severs the tissue after forming a tissue seal. More recently, tissue sealing devices have incorporated energy-based cutting features for energy-based tissue division.